


Family

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana reflects on what family she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It had been harder than she thought it’d be. Watching Uther’s regret, Arthur’s shock and Morgause’s cold satisfaction. All these people apparently family but she’d never felt more alone. So she took the crown and sat in the throne. She surveyed her people with Morgause’s coldness on her face, Arthur’s shock in her mind and Uther’s regret in her heart.

Was this what family was? Lies and betrayal, being used? The thought made her feel sick.

She looked up at Morgause, who smiled encouragingly, like she was a child. She smiled back nervously. This was the only family she had, she had to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #26: Weekly Drabbles #5 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
